


Kiss Him Once For Me

by moonyandthestar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CHRISTMAS TIME!!!, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining, Sappy, cute get together, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyandthestar/pseuds/moonyandthestar
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve, and trees aren’t the only things that pine...Or, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black kiss underneath the mistletoe.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	Kiss Him Once For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Flopsicasity on Tumblr: “Sirius and Remus + Mistletoe?” 
> 
> This is posted on there as well! I will be doing a Wolfstar Secret Santa this year as well, and I hope to be posting both on here and on Tumblr a hell of a lot more. Happy holidays guys!

“James,” Sirius warned as he walked back in the front door to their shared flat, his hands laden with shopping bags. “Not this year, mate, come on.”

“It’s the holidays, have a bit of spirit!” James yelled back. It was Christmas Eve, and James and Sirius were hosting their annual Marauder family get-together. In typical James-and-Sirius fashion, they had left all of the decorating and setting up for just hours before people were to arrive.

“You can’t keep fucking trying to get us under the mistletoe, you dickhead, you know it’s deeper than that and you know you’re being a child.”

By us, Sirius was of course referencing the seemingly taboo topic of himself and one Remus John Lupin. Anyone with two eyes could see that the pair were head over heels for one another, and James had been pushing to get them together since they were at least seventeen. Now, at the ripe age of twenty one, he was still not-so-subtly trying to catch them under the mistletoe so they could, in his words, “snog, shag, and get married already.”

James huffed and took the leaves down from the doorway, leaning forward to give Sirius a quick hug and lend him a hand with the groceries. “Let’s not have our knickers in a twist on Christmas, yeah?” He said as he laid bags out on their kitchen table and began to unload groceries and the like.

“Yes, mum,” Sirius bit out in reply. “Where’s darling Lily, is she still lending me a hand in the kitchen? I can’t possibly make the roast without her, I season it all wrong.”

With James’ affirmation and a well-timed knock on the door, Sirius’ mind was put off of the melancholy note that rang out when Remus crossed his mind.

Three hours, two glasses of spiked eggnog, and one wonderfully seasoned meal later, people had begun to arrive. Euphemia and Fleamont Potter—ever the earliest to arrive and one of the last to leave—arrived first, for which both James and Sirius were happy, simply because neither had seen their parents in a bit of time. Peter and his girlfriend followed, and then people were all arriving at the same time and Sirius no longer cared to keep track. He tried to surreptitiously keep an eye out for honey-brown curls and a horrid yet endearing jumper, but to no avail, for James mumbled a quiet, “he’ll be here, Pads, calm your tits,” in his ear.

“Stop it, you ponce, I know he’ll be here—“ Sirius snapped back, until he was interrupted by a pair of familiarly lanky arms around his neck from behind.

He turned around and couldn’t even find it in himself to be ashamed of the too-wide grin that took his snarl’s place. “Hiya, Moony,” he threw out as he was released from the man’s grip, if only so he could hug James.

“Heard you were doubting I’d come, then, hmm?” Remus grinned back. His jumper was just as billowy and ugly at first sight as Sirius had envisioned, but he felt his heart melt to jelly as soon as he noticed it had the phases of the moon and the Lupus constellation stitched onto the front. 

“I never!” Sirius replied in mock offense, hardly even noticing James leave the conversation for his girlfriend on the otherwise of the room. It was so easy for Sirius to get lost in Remus—his eyes, his smiles, his ethereal goddamn presence; after five years of being irrevocably in love with the man, he still hadn’t gotten used to it. “Er, do you want to go put those under the tree, then?” He asked, pointing to the boxes by Remus’ feet and looking down to hide the red on his cheeks after he realized he was staring. 

“Yes,” Remus nodded. “I’ll go do that.” He bent to pick up the gifts but stood again, adding as if as an afterthought, “Oh, I forgot to mention. I couldn’t exactly, uh, warrant the trip back to Wales this year, so I’ll be here in London for the holiday. I know it’s very last minute, but I’d really rather not spend it alone...”

Sirius rolled his eyes and shoved at Remus’ shoulder playfully. “Of course I’m not letting you spend bloody Christmas alone, you bastard. You know the Potters love you, they’ll be so happy to be able to give you your gift in person. Why didn’t you tell us sooner?”

It was Remus’ turn to blush this time, and Sirius tried to commit the visual to memory. “I was trying my damnedest to scrounge something up to go and see them, and I almost took the hit to my pride and asked you for a loan, but I realized I haven’t spent Christmas with you lot since we were fifteen and I found I missed being in London for the hols.”

Smiling to himself, Sirius bent and scooped up Remus’ things and handed them to him. “I’m glad you know you can always ask me for help, then,” he said, “and I’m really excited you’ll be with us tomorrow, but get outta here and go out these by the tree, I have to go prepare our dinner.”

Another three hours saw people trickling out the door, only the Marauders four plus Lily and Sarah—Peter’s girlfriend—remaining. Many drinks, a successful meal, and plenty of gift giving and receiving was had. Sirius was the proud new owner of a new pair of Docs, several of his favorite flannels on vinyl, and the comfiest jumper he had ever seen (from Remus, for secret santa, of course), and his friends were all grateful for the plethora of thoughtful things he had gifted them in return. 

“We have to make the few-hour drive to her parents, so we’re should go,” Peter announced as he stood and shrugged off his coat. “Another lovely Christmas Eve, cheers, you guys.”

“We’re for bed anyways,” James stated through a yawn. “Be safe, ring us when you get there.”

As Peter and Sarah said their goodbyes and left the flat, Sirius turned to Remus, who looked to be reluctantly reaching for his own coat. “Want to stay and listen to music for a bit?” He suggested, hoping Remus would give in easily and stay. “I mean, you can honestly just stay here and ride with the three of us in the morning, doesn’t make any sense if you drive separately.”

Remus’ shoulders immediately eased up and he nodded, following Sirius across the flat and into the door of his room. Shutting the door behind himself, he took in the room around him; he’d seen it a thousand times, but was always so enthralled by just how Sirius it was. The walls were painted a gloomy, darkish red, but every inch of the surface was covered. Images of musicians, album covers, photos of the Marauders from various stages of their life, and even drawings and paintings Sirius had done himself were all over. His record player lied on a table in the corner, next to a comfortable bay-window seat with a bookshelf stacked from floor to ceiling with records and CDs to the side of it. The bed was up against the far wall, and the frame was painted to look like the night sky; the artwork was done by Sirius, but the bedfeame itself and most of the other beautifully engraved wooden furniture in the room was Remus’ handiwork. 

“There’s clothes in that bottom drawer that are likely to fit your tall arse, wear whatever,” Sirius pointed, interrupting Remus’ moment of infatuation. He went to shuck off his jeans and felt something in his back pocket, having completely forgotten it was there. He took it out and held it in his palm, carefully closing his fist around the item as he stood and walked over behind Sirius, who was rifling through his bookshelf for music to put on.

Remus stood behind Sirius, and with a short nod to summon confidence, he held the object in the air above them, waiting for Sirius to acknowledge his presence and turn around.

“Moony, quit being all quiet and—“ Sirius tutted. He stopped short as he turned around, looking up, then back at Remus again. His heart raced as he noticed what was undeniably mistletoe between Remus’ thumb and forefinger.

“Sirius Black, I think you and I both know fairly well that I’ve been in love with you for some time now,” Remus breathed out. “It was only recently that I finally believed that the feeling was certainly mutual, but I hadn’t had the bollocks to do anything about it, until now. So, this year, I figured I’d provide the mistletoe, s’much more romantic than James trying to rope us into it, I hope.”

Sirius blinked. He didn’t know why tears were coming to his eyes, and he would certainly deny the lump in his throat, but after a few seconds of stunned silence he leaned forward and kissed Remus, hard. “Happy fucking Christmas,” he mumbled against Remus’ lips when he pulled back breathlessly. “This is real, yeah? This is the long run, you’ll stick around?”

“Stick around? Pads, you’re stuck with me for as long as I live, damn it, seventy percent of the reason I stayed for Christmas was for you.”

Laughing, Sirius pressed his lips to Remus’ again. “Best present I’ve ever received, then,” he claimed. “I most definitely won’t be returning this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me at moonyandthestar on instagram and tumblr, message me, leave prompts in my inbox, reblog, comment—the world is your oyster!


End file.
